1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical disk, more particularly to an optical disk that includes a disk body and a cap body, both of which are adapted to be printed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate two conventional optical disks 4, 5. The conventional optical disk 4 is circular, whereas the conventional optical disk 5 is rectangular. Each of the conventional optical disks 4, 5 has a surface adapted to be printed thereon. Each of the conventional optical disks 4, 5 further has a central through hole 40, 50 for extension of a rotary driving shaft (not shown) of an optical disk reader.
Due to the presence of the through holes 40, 50, the area of the conventional optical disks 4, 5 that can be printed is relatively small, and the picture that is printed on the surface of the optical disks 4, 5 is not complete.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide an optical disk that includes a disk body and a cap body, both of which are adapted to be printed thereon to result in a larger printable area.
According to the present invention, the disk body of an optical disk has a first surface adapted to be printed thereon, a second surface opposite to the first surface and adapted to store optical data, and a central through hole extending from the first surface through the second surface and confined by an annular hole surface. The disk body further has a cap seat flange that extends radially and inwardly from the hole surface and that is formed with a plurality of mounting holes therethrough.
The cap body of the optical disk includes a cap plate disposed in the through hole. The cap plate has a top side adapted to be printed thereon, a bottom side, and a peripheral portion on top of the cap seat flange. The cap body further includes a plurality of hooking arms that extend from the peripheral portion at the bottom side and that extend slidably through the mounting holes.